История ребенка
by LunatikG
Summary: история жизни с родителями после смерти других родителей.


Не знаю как положено. Но на всякий случай, отказываюсь от всех прав на героев канала CW и т.п. Но без спроса не копировать. пожалуйста.

История ребенка.

1. Начало конца... или нет

Очень много людей теряются в новых и не очень благоприятных ситуациях. Тяжело представить, как именно лучше будет себя вести, чтобы не сделать все еще хуже. А еще тяжелее пытаться принимать решения в это же время...

Мало кто может понять, как чувствует себя вампир, 145 лет живиший и не имевший ни малейшего понятия, что у него есть ребенок. Или 500-летняя вампирша, которая все эти 145 лет, считала своего ребенка мертвым. А что чувствует этот маленький хампир, лишившийся в одночасье своих, пусть, как оказалось, и не родных родителей, зато тут же получивший двух настоящих, вообще не мыслимо представить.

Кэтрин была безумна рада. Ей так хотелось прижать своего малыша к себе и зацеловать до полусмерти. Хотя нельзя было сказать тоже самое о Дэймоне. Безусловно, он был счастлив, но и шокирован таким поворотом событий. Раньше, еще будучи человеком, Дэймон очень сильно любил детей и мечтал о собственных. Но в его жизни произошли слишком резкие перемены: смерть, обращение. А всем известно, что вампиры бесплодны. По крайней мере, так раньше было принято считать. Оказалось, что все совсем не так уж и бесплодны. И результат этого "не так" сейчас смотрел на него глазами, полными ненависти, дикой боли и отчаяния. Так что выяснения обстоятельств его рождения определенно можно отложить на потом.

Пока Дэймон усердно думал, что делать, Кэтрин взяла мальчика на руки и попыталась унести его в особняк, подальше от трупов Древних, когда заменивших ему родителей. Дэймон последовал следом за ней.

Особняк был пуст. Кэтрин расположилась на диване, прижимая к себе мальчика и ласково поглаживая его по спине. Ребенок был как будто в оцепенении. Он не шевелился, его глаза были как стеклянные, зрачки застыли и не двигались. Кэтрин пыталась добиться от него хоть какой-нибудь реакции, ласково поглаживая по спине и приговаривая что-то ему на ушко на каком-то непонятном Дэймону языке. И не смотря на трагичнсоть ситуации, Дэймон осознал, что в превые видит Такую ее сторону, чувствующую и заботящуюся. Это было как-то неожиданно. Он совсем не понимал, что ему делать и как себя вести, пока Кэтрин не сказала ему принести крови из холодильника. И решив сейчас не пререкаться, Дэймон отправился в подвал. Вернувшись с тремя пакетами донорской крови в гостинную, он никого там не застал, но услышал какое-то движение наверху. Он молниеносно поднялся на второй этаж и чуть было не врезался в выходящую из его комнаты Кэтрин.

- Тебя как засмертью посылать. Пошли, нам о многом надо поговорить - сказала она и, махнув головой в сторону лестницы.

2. Разговор по душам, которых нет...

Кэтрин добно устроилась в его любимом кресле напротив камина и протянула к нему руку. Не понимая что еще ей от него надо, Дэймон уставился на ее протянутую руку.

- Пакет дай! - резко выдохнула Кэтрин,- и садись уже, не маячь перед глазами. Не очень удобно со шкафом разговаривать-то.

- Ты ведь знала...- первые слова Дэймона после всего, что произошло..

- Ну, это смотря что понимать под твоим "знала". - медленно проговорила вампирша , посасывая кровь.

- Ты знала о моем ребенке! Знала и ничего мне не сказала! Ты тут уже почти месяц ошиваешься и ни разу даже слова не проронила! Не говоря уже про эти 145 лет! Ты еще хуже, чем я думал...- яростно кричал Дэймон.

- Дэймон, хватить! Заткнись! Это не только твой ребенок! А что я должна была тебе сказать? "Привет, Дэймон! Знаешь, ты вот меня 145 лет назад обрюхатил, ребенка -то я родила. Но вот Клаус из-за своей панической боязни хампиров всегда их убивает. Так наш сынок пожил всего ничего. Но глазки у него были твои, так что может порадоваться ", да? Это было бесполезно! Я не знаю, почему Клаус его не убил! Он всегда убивает хампиров! – голос Кэтрин был полон отчаняния.

Брови Дэймона удивленно взметнулись вверх:

- Ты не знала, что наш сын жив?

-Нет. Я даже, можно сказать, смирилась с его смертью. Если можно назвать смирением творимые мной безумства… Но не прельщайся, если бы Клаус у меня его не забрал, тебя бы я не стала оповещать. Алименты мне не нужны!

- Почему Клаус хотел убить его, а не тебя?

Тперь уже глаза Кэтрин округлились от удивления, мсмешанного с недоверием. Отбросив пустой пакет в сторону, она угрюмо продолжила:

- Дэймон, ты не глупи. Конечно, Клаус хотел убить и его, и меня. Просто его больше. Клаус панически боиться хампиров и методически их убивает, сразу после рождения. а порой и до. Я не знаю точно как, но он находит их. Может какие-нибудь ведьминские штучки или помощь... А мне просто удалось убежать. Опять...

- Угу, главное ж спасти свою шкуру... и плевать на ребенка.. стерва ты..- зло прорычал вампир.

-Пасть свою заткни. Я думала, что он уже мертв. Клаус сказал, что уже убил его. Он никогда не медлит при убийстве хампиров! Если бы была хоть маленькая возможность его спасти, думаешь я бы не воспользовалась?

Глаза Кэтрин были наполнены такой дикой болью и тоской, что Дэймон даже немного расстерялся. Он явно не привык видеть проявление слабости у этой 500-летней вампирши.

- Кто тебя знает... И что тебе надо... -задумчиво произнес Дэймон. -Да,черт возьми, чем они ему помешали? –непонимание причин таких странных действий Древнего начинали порядком его раздражать.

- А тут все, как обычно, просто и банально. Какая-то ведьма когда-то давно сказала ему, что причиной его смерти будет хампир. Как видно, просто ляпнула бред какой-то... Клауса то отправила в преисподню твоя знакомая ведьмочка, пуская и вместе с собой. А Клаус с головой переставал дружить, когда дело доходило до этих предсказаний, заклинаний и тому подобного ведьминского бреда... И с тех пор он методически уничтожал хампиров. Хотя их и так не много было...

-Стой подожди, хампиры отличаются от вампиров только тем, что они рожденны вампирами и все? И вообще как это произошло? – недоверчиво спросил Дэймон. - Вампиры же не размножаются!

- А ты тогда и не был вампиром – усмехнулась Кэтрин, задумчиво теребя прядь волос- но на самом деле там не все так просто. Зачать хампира - это большая редкость. Получается, что вампирша может зачать от человека в момент когда происходит какое-то уникальное природное явление или что-то в этом роде с огромным выбросом энергии в мир. Такое вообще очень редко случается. Действительно очень. Но вообще считается, что хампир является, как бы тебе сказать, результатом большой и сильной любви человека и вампира. Что соответственно происходит не очень часто и явно уж не по расписанию космических происшествий. Но это явно не про наш случай.- уверенно добавила вампирша,- хотя кто знает, ты меня любил и очень сильно... Может этого было достаточно?..

- Да уж, твоей отдачи там явно не было...- злорадно прошипел Дэймон.

- Но это не все, что отличает хампиров. - пропустив мимо ушей его замечание, спокойно продолжала Кэтрин, - они растут и развиваются по фоорме как люди, но намного медленней. Нашему малышу 145 лет, но по человеческим меркам ему 7 с небольшим, больше на вид не дашь. Значит он развивается где-то с периодичностью приблизительно год за 20 лет. Как мне известно, это сугубо индивидуально у каждого хампира. У некоторых наоборот развитие быстрее протекает, год за месяц, к примеру. Но они тоже бессмертны, дорастут до своих 20 -25 лет максимум. Также, хампирами не нужны заколдованные вещички от солнца, едят человеческую еду и кровь тоже, имеют сильную связь с родителем - человеком , слышат как люди. Но я слышала, что хампиры имеют какие -то силы или способности. Не знаю точно какие… Это так, в кратце, что мне удалось узнать. Надо будет заставить Изабель, пусть пороет информации побольше... А мне тут сейчас другие проблемы надо решать... К примеру,…

-Стоп, стой... подожди! Что за связь с родителем -человеком? Со мной значит? – Дэймон в шоке уставился на вампиршу.

-Дэймон, ты когда последний раз на себя в зеркало смотрел? С каких пор ты в человеки превратился? Вряд ли у него с тобой будет связь. Его родитель- человек мертв уже как 145 лет благодаря мне любимой.

-Да уж простите, забыл отблагодарить! – издевательски вторил ее тону Дэймон, но ответы на появляющиеся вопросы интересовали его сейчас намного больше, чем возможность раздраконить вампиршу.- "Вряд ли" значит ты не уверена? Может и быть? Что за связь? Как она хоть проявляется?

- Да откуда мне знать! Клаус в своей утонченной манере расправлятся со всем и вся, убивал не только хампиров, но и их родителей. Так что обширную базу данных не у кого особо было собирать и экспериментировать с возможностями связей тоже не с кем было! Но раз ты 145 лет его не чувствовал и не знало его существовании, то эта связь скорее всего не распространяется на вампиров! Может вернемся к решению неотложных проблем!

- Давай излагай, что тебе там еще надо...- недовольно проворчал Дэймон, отпивая немного крови из открытого пакета.

Кэтрин, глянув недовольно на устроившегося в соседнем кресле вампира, не очень уверенно проговорила:

- Я ребенка завтра утром увезу подальше от всего. Скорее всего на какой- нибудь остров в окене. Решу по дороге куда именно. Ему теперь надо будет ко многому адаптироваться, пережить, переболеть. В чувства надо привести моего малыша...- заботливо говорила вампирша.

Взгляд Дэймона полыхнул неистовой яростью:

-Стой! Это не только твой малыш! Это и мой сын! Я не позволю тебе его никуда увозить! Хватит того, что ты меня 145 лет в дураках водила, еще и ребенка хочешь забрать! Я хочу быть частью его жизни, так же как и ты! И я имею на это все права! Так что никуда ты его от меня не повезешь! – Дэймон не могу остановится от злости, которая как магма в жерле вулкана, бурлила в нем.

Но Кэтрин –это явно не та личность, которая будет сильно прислушиваться к чужим мнениям. И видя, что его слова не оказывают на нее должного беспокойства, Дэймон уже более спокойным голосом продолжил:

- Я поеду с тобой! Мы вместе поедим на мой остров!

- Дэймон, ты меня ненавидишь. Забыл, что ли? – презрительная улыбка скривила ее красивое лицо.

- Тебя да, но не своего ребенка! Ради него я готов даже на сосуществование с тобой! – признаваясь себе самому, проговорил он сквозь стиснутые зубы.

- Ох. какие жертвы, какое благородство... – продолжала издеваться Кэтрин.

Но задумавшись на минутку, она все же решила согласится на его предложение. Определенно, с маленьким, убитым горем ребенком на руках ей как-то не очень хотелось нагружать себя еще и другими хлопотами, такими как куда ехать, где там жить и еще целый ряд глупый, но очень нужных любой девушке вопросов.

- Остров - то твой где? Комфорт там хоть какой-нибудь есть? - явно показывая, что согласна на его предложения уточнила Кэтрин.

- Значит то, что мы едем вместе это уже нормально?

-Да куда от тебя денешься? Твоя одержимость уже доказана 145-летним поиском способа "освободить меня"...

- Стерва ты.. -злобно прорычал Дэймон.

- А ты повторяешься! - усмехнулась вампирша.- Остров где?

-В океане представь себе!

- Хватит дуться как маленькая девочка, у которой пряник отобрали. Все. значит решено. Завтра утром уезжаем. - вампирша поднялась с кресла и, захватив нетронутый третий пакет крови, направилась к лестнице - Я пойду проверю как там малыш.

-Кэтрин..- через мгновение Дэймон окликнул ее.

- Ну что еще?- раздраженно рыкнула на него Кэтрин.- Иди лучше отдохни. Машину поведешь сам.

- А как зовут нашего сына? -тихо спросил Дэймон.

Кэтрин сочувственно взглянула на Дэймона: «Пусть будет для него хоть какая-нибудь радость» и сказала:

- Я дала ему имя Демьян. Но, как мне кажется, жена Клауса звала его Кристиан. Так что... Наверно, лучше будет у него потом спросить, как он хочет чтоб его называли.- задумчиво проговорила вампирша.- но пусть сначала немного оправится.

- Дэймон Кристиан... красиво звучит...-

- Демьян! Не Дэймон. - уперто поправила вампирша, поднимаясь по лестнице на второй этаж.


End file.
